


Mana Release Ritual

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Magic, Shota, Slow Build, Straight Shota, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: Converting the cards after becoming the master is taking its toll on poor Sakura. Kero's got a way she can regain some energy, but why does she need Syaoran to come over?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I've started writing again, I've found myself making stories for fandoms I never thought I'd ever be writing for. This is one of them, despite Sakura and Syaoran being the first lolixshota pair I've ever shipped before I ever knew the terms. This one's a bit of a slow goer. If I've gotten rusty, please inform me. It has been a while since I've done smut. Enjoy!

“Mana Release Ritual?”

When her assistant and familiar Keroberos mentioned this, the young Sakura Kinomoto was slightly bewildered. Never before had he talked about any kind of ritual, but then again, things were different now. Changing the Clow Cards into her own Sakura Cards turned out to be much more stressful on her than she first thought. Not only were the strange occurrences increasing in difficulty, but making the cards run on her own magic was putting a lot of strain on her poor body. More than once, she found herself sleeping in and nearly missing school or nodding off in class. She would tell Syaoran and Tomoyo she was fine, and they let that be it, but it was becoming more and more of a concern.

Kero eventually figured out that the cause might be the Sakura Cards themselves. Now that they’re not running off of Clow Reed’s residual magic, they’re using her own magic as a source, and that turned out to be more than she might be able to stand the more cards she converted. Concerned with her state interfering with her school and home life, he offered a solution.

“Yes, a Mana Release Ritual,” Kero repeated to her. “It sounds complicated, but it’s meant to tap into your potential pool of magic and draw it out. That should help your little energy problem!”

“How come I’ve never heard of it before?” Sakura asked, pushing herself up from her bed, trying her best not to fall asleep again. She had just come home from school, and was so tired, she didn’t even bother to change out of her uniform.

“This was never a problem before,” Kero answered simply. “You had a good amount of magic when you were using the Clow Cards as they were when we first got them. But converting the cards is turning out to be more work on your body than we thought. That can’t be helped, so we need a little boost.”

“Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. How does it work?”

“Well, first of all, we can’t do this by ourselves,” Kero said, crossing his stubby arms. “We’re gonna need help. I don’t like it, but we’ll have to get Li’s help.”

“Syaoran-kun’s help?” Sakura suddenly sprang up, fully awake. “Why?”

“You’ll see…Just call him over.”

Even though she was scolded slightly for lying about her condition in the first place, Syaoran was still willing to help. It didn’t take very long for him to come to her house. He was even still dressed in his own school uniform, not to mention breathing a little heavily as though he ran the whole way.

“So what’s going on?” he asked as soon as Sakura opened her door.

“Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?” Sakura asked, noting his labored breathing. “You didn’t run the whole way, did you?”

“I-I thought it was some emergency, so I wanted to get here as quickly as I could…” he answered in his usual deflective manner. It was clear he still wasn’t used to being called “Syaoran-kun”, especially by Sakura. The thought that he hurried himself did bring a smile to Sakura’s face, which was enough.

Toya and Sakura’s father wouldn’t be home for a while, leaving ample time for the two of them to perform whatever this ritual needed them to do. Regardless, Kero proposed that they move to Sakura’s room, just in case anything unexpected occurred. As embarrassed as Syaoran was at the prospect (no matter how much he denied that he was), he still agreed that that would be safer.

Syaoran tried his best to compose himself while in Sakura’s room. It was no big deal. They were alone, and would be alone for at least a couple of hours. But this was for the sake of making sure becoming a full-fledged mage didn’t totally wipe her out, right? That’s how Kero explained it, at least. Even still, the idea seemed…different.

“So, how do we do this ritual, anyway?” he asked after Kero’s explanation of what the ritual was supposed to do.

“The first thing you two need to do is stand on the opposite sides of this room,” Kero started. Standing up, Sakura and Syaoran did as he said and walked to the far walls of her room. It seemed like an odd place to start, but rituals were often a strange thing. He could only hope that this was one of the least strange ones.

“What do we do next?” Sakura asked, eager to know. The fact that she was alone with Syaoran was not lost on her, and her heart was beating like a kettle drum over what kind of ritual this was.

“Next, I set up this magic circle!” Kero replied, then flew to the center of the room before throwing his arms down to the floor. Between Sakura and Syaoran, a magic array appeared, glowing brightly. It looked different than any magic circle either of them had seen. Something about it looked a little more complex.

“So, we just step into this circle?” Syaoran asked, arching his brow. “Seems easy enough.” Sakura nodded in agreement and the both of them began to walk forward, when…

“HOLD IT!” Kero shouted.

“What’s the matter?” Sakura asked, taken by surprise.

“Don’t just assume things here,” Kero explained. “You can’t afford to skip steps when it comes to rituals.”

“And just what part are we skipping?” Syaoran asked indignantly, his arms crossed.

“You can’t step into the circle as you are,” Kero answered. “This won’t work if you’re hindered by the material. You must step into it with your pure selves.”

“Pure selves?” Sakura tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

“Yeesh. Do I have to spell it out?” Kero sighed. “I mean you can’t step into the circle unless you two are naked! As in unclothed! Nothing on you but your own skin! One hundred percent in the nude!”

A sheer silence fell upon the room after Kero’s little outburst. The shock from that statement took some time for the two children to absorb. But as it did, the red in their faces grew and grew until they were practically glowing with embarrassment. Sakura was the first to let out her steam.

“FWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!”

“Are you serious, you plushie?!” Syaoran shouted. “You have to be making this up!”

“I’m totally serious,” Kero answered bluntly. “This ritual’s old, and relies on some pretty basic principles.”

“If it’s so old, how come I’ve never heard of it?”

“Probably because your family kept the adult stuff hidden away for when you’re older,” Kero said. “Normally, I wouldn’t suggest it, but with Sakura in her condition, these are desperate times.”

“How come we can’t get Tomoyo to do this with her?” Syaoran asked, his eyes darting back and forth in panic.

“For starters, this ritual is practiced with two mages, which is what you both are,” Kero explained. “Even if Tomoyo-chan was a mage, the polarizing energies of both male and female produce better results.”

“You can’t expect Sakura to go through with this,” Syaoran said. “Right, Sakura? This is ridiculous, right?”

“Eh?!” Sakura sprang up to attention, as though she just had her head in the clouds. She assumed correctly that they were talking about them needing to take off their clothes. “Um…if that’s what this ritual needs…”

“Sakura?!”

“I’ll do it if it will help me…” Sakura said, her fists clenched in determination. “It will help, right, Kero-chan?”

“Yup! And it’ll help Syaoran’s magic pool too,” Kero told her. “The ritual is meant to unlock potential magic by causing a chain reaction between the two of you.”

“Kero-chan wouldn’t lie, Syaoran-kun,” Sakura said, facing her classmate. “Maybe…if we turned around and walked backward…”

“There you go,” Kero said, turning towards Syaoran. “Will that help your embarrassment?”

“Shut up!” Syaoran snapped back. “That’s a good idea, though. We’ll do that.”

“Okay. Then…” Sakura turned around so she was facing the wall. “Are you turned around, Syaoran-kun?”

“Yeah,” Syaoran nodded, facing the wall on his side of the room. “Let’s get this over with.”

At once, the two of them began to undress. Sakura started with her skirt, unbuckling it and letting it drop to the floor before slipping off her socks. She shook slightly as she started to lift the top of her uniform off of her. Taking in a deep breath, she reminded herself in her head that she’s dealt with scary things several times. Compared to dealing with runaway magic cards, this should be easy. Right?

Syaoran took off his uniform shirt with relative ease, tossing it aside before moving on to his shorts. As he took off his socks, he overheard Sakura asking Kero if she had to take off her hair ties along with everything else. Kero reminded her that everything had to come off, and he meant everything. Syaoran sighed to himself, as his idea to just leave their underwear on for the ritual was dashed. He was still unsure that this was an actual ritual. Sakura had a point, however, in saying that Kero wouldn’t lie about something like this. Even still…

Slipping off her chemise, Sakura was now only left with her panties. She hesitated again, standing frozen in place. Once they were off, there would be no going back. Questions swarmed her mind: What if she peeked and saw Syaoran naked? What if he did? Would she able to look at him the same way again? What if this turned her into some kind of pervert? She was so distracted, she didn’t notice that Kero had pulled her panties down until they were already on the floor.

“AAAHH! Kero-chan, what was that for?!” she exclaimed.

“You were taking too long,” Kero answered her. “I know we have a lot of time, but there’s not a whole lot of it we can use to just stand around.”

“Right, I’m sorry,” Sakura whimpered.

“What’s going on over there?” Syaoran piped up, trying to keep himself from turning around. “What are you doing to Sakura, you plushie?”

“Just speeding things along. Speaking of which…” Kero flew over to Syaoran, grabbed the band of his briefs and plummeted to the floor with it in hand.

“Hey!”

“Come on! It would’ve taken forever if I just left it to you two,” Kero said, hands at his hips. Syaoran and Sakura simply blushed in response. “That’s what I thought. Now that the two of you have taken off your clothes, step into the circle. Get into the very center.”

Sakura and Syaoran proceeded to take one step backward. Looking down, they saw that they were only along the rim, so they took another step. Almost to the center, they decided to take one more step backward, but as they did, they bumped into each other. It was only for a moment, but the sensation of bare skin on bare skin was still felt. Their hearts jumped for that second they touched.

 _That was Syaoran-kun I just felt,_ Sakura thought. _So…we really are naked. In my room…_

 _That softness,_ Syaoran thought. _Was that Sakura’s butt? Wait. Why am I even thinking that?_

“That’s perfect!” Kero cheered, ignoring the red in the children’s faces. “Now, you’ll need to turn around and face each other.”

“Turn around?!” Sakura exclaimed. “But that means we’ll see…”

“You can close your eyes if you’re scared,” Kero suggested. “I’ll guide you through this just as I’ve been doing. We’ll make sure this is done right.”

“But…”

“He’s not going to budge on this, Sakura,” Syaoran said. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get dressed and move on.”

“R-right!” Sakura affirmed with a nod. Closing their eyes, the children carefully turned themselves around until they were sure they were facing one another. Kero let them know when they were in the right position to stop.

For a brief moment, everything was quiet, save for the sound of breathing. It was another reminder of the tense situation they were in. Both of them had their eyes shut tightly, knowing that if they didn’t force them shut, they were liable to open them by accident.

“Okay! If the two of you are ready, put up your right hand,” Kero instructed them. Slowly, Sakura and Syaoran lifted their right hands as if they were taking an oath. “Now, put them forward until your hands are on the other’s chest.”

“Y-You mean…I have to put my hand on Sakura’s…!” Syaoran was so flustered by the idea, he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Are you sure this is how it goes, Kero-chan?” Sakura asked, desperate to know if that’s what they were supposed to do.

“It is! When you feel each other’s heartbeat, that’s when you begin to synchronize,” Kero explained. “Skin to skin contact is the best way to do this, too!”

“It was bad enough we had to take off our clothes, but we have to touch each other while we’re naked, too?” Syaoran asked. “Is this ritual supposed to restore our mana, or humiliate us?!”

“Funny. I would think a healthy boy like yourself would love to touch a girl in the buff,” Kero said with a smirk. “It only gets better from here, so if you want to back out now, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Syaorn-kun…do you want to stop?” Sakura asked, eyes still closed and unsure of her surroundings. “If you want to, that’s okay. I can deal with being tired from converting the cards. Just the fact that you would go this far alone means a lot to-”

“And that’s why I’m not going to stop!” Syaoran interrupted. “I’ve already come this far. This…means a lot to me, too. Ever since you overcame that trial, I haven’t felt all that useful. If there is some way I can help, even if it’s something as embarrassing as this, then I’ll do it.”

“Syaoran-kun…”

“That’s the best answer I could hope for!” Kero said. “Now as I said, put your hand on the other’s chest.”

The two children nodded and slowly moved their hands forward. It didn’t take long before either one felt bare skin. Sakura did her best to aim for the center of Syaoran’s chest. His heart was beating so rapidly, it was easy to find. Syaoran, in the meantime, managed to get his hand on Sakura’s chest and moved across it, when his finger brushed against some kind of bump.

“Anh!” she yelped, which caused Syaoran to draw his hand back.

“Sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Relax, buddy,” Kero said. “You just brushed her nipple, that’s all. They’re sensitive on a girl her age.”

“Kero-chan!” Sakura exclaimed, her face red. “You don’t have to say it like it’s not a big deal!”

“It really isn’t. Yeesh. Humans are so dramatic about their bodies,” Kero commented shaking his head. “Okay. Try again.”

“How am I supposed to do that without opening my eyes or touching her…her…” Syaoran stammered.

“Here.” Sakura raised her left hand and reached for Syaoran’s right shoulder. Syaoran shuddered as he could feel her hand travel its way down his arm until it came to his wrist. She then lifted his hand and placed it in the center of her chest.

In that moment, the only sound they could hear was of their hearts beating. Quick and chaotic at first, they soon felt themselves awash in an energy unlike anything they’ve ever felt before. Somehow, the sound and sensation of the other’s heartbeat was soothing enough that it made both of their heartbeats relax and slow, and eventually became a single sound.

“Well, it looks like you finally got the beat down,” Kero smiled. “Now for the next step, kids. With your hands still touching the body, move them down until they’re between the other’s legs.”

“Between…”

“The legs…?!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Both Sakura and Syaoran shouted at once. The next step in the ritual sounded so shocking, it caused the both of them to open their eyes. “Huh?”

It took a second to register that they had opened their eyes by mistake, but it was too late. Syaoran could see the whole of Sakura’s naked body, and Sakura could see all of his. Her eyes traveled down from his chest to his penis. A penis wasn’t anything new to her, as she used to take baths with Toya and her father, but she had never seen it sticking up like that before! Syaoran’s over-affectionate sisters always managed to drag him into the baths with them when he was younger, so he knew what was between a girl’s legs as well. The sight of Sakura naked, however, was more overwhelming than seeing his sisters’ bodies combined. Their faces fuming with embarrassment, they quickly turned their backs to the other and sat themselves down.

“AAH!”

“Oh come on, guys!” Kero lamented. “We were doing so well!”

“Yeah, up until the point we found out we had to…touch…down there…” Syaoran grumbled. “What kind of crazy ritual is this?!”

“I told you. It’s a very old ritual that relies on the body’s own natural mana flow,” Kero explained. “From the moment you guys found out you had to be naked for this, you didn’t think at all that it would involve your junk in some way?”

“Don’t call it ‘junk’! It sounds so dirty…” Sakura whimpered.

“He’s right. I should’ve seen this coming,” Syaoran said. “I know I said I didn’t want to stop, but if you want to, that’s…”

“No.”

“Sakura?” Syaoran tried to keep himself from turning around. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his shoulders and her head resting on his back. Was she…?

“It’s a little scary, and a little embarrassing,” Sakura said softly, “but beyond that, I feel happy. I’ve never…felt so close to someone before. I’m nervous, but you only really clear your nervousness by jumping right in, right? That’s why…”

Before saying anything else, Sakura reached around Syaoran’s sides and grabbed at his penis. Syaoran never saw this coming, leaving him vulnerable. Her hands felt so soft, he couldn’t help but to start moaning in pleasure.

“Mmnh! Sakura! What are you doing?!”

“Is this what I’m supposed to do, Kero-chan?” she asked.

“You’re almost right. First, he needs to turn around, so let him go,” Kero instructed, to which Sakura promptly followed, a little embarrassed that she jumped the gun.

“Um…Syaoran-kun, can I ask you something?” she inquired, watching him turn towards her, his legs crossed. “Why is…that all stiff? I’ve never seen Toya’s or my father’s thingie do that.”

“A boy’s penis gets hard like that when it’s either touched or when he sees something he really likes,” Kero explained. “It’s a good sign.”

“My sister’s used to take baths with me when I was younger,” Syaoran explained, looking to the side in embarrassment. “When this started happening, they stopped and said that I was becoming a man. And a man only gets naked with the one he really likes…”

“Really?” Sakura blinked in surprise. “So…”

“If I really didn’t want to do this, I would’ve stopped the moment I heard that we had to take off our clothes,” he continued. “But…a small part of me did want to do this. I don’t know about liking you or not, but I do know I wanted to help you.”

“That’s all I can ask for. So please…look and touch me all you want…” Sakura said, getting up on her knees, the whole front of her body facing Syaoran. Suddenly, her senses came back to her, and she remembered why they were like this in the first place. “Um…after we finish the ritual, of course!”

“Right!” Syaoran nodded and got up on his knees just like Sakura. “So…I need to touch you down there, and you need to do the same, right?”

“Well, your part’s already prepped, but we need to see if Sakura is ready,” Kero said. “Reach down there, and put a finger right between those lips.”

Syaoran nodded and placed his palm between Sakura’s legs. She flinched slightly at the sensation, but didn’t pull away, reassuring him that she was fine. With his middle finger, he pushed deeper, finding a small nub right near the top of the smooth folds. Sakura gasped and gripped onto Syaoran’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?!” Syaoran asked in a panic.

“Sorry! That just felt…really good!” Sakura panted out. “Please don’t stop!”

“Oh ho! Looks like you found her clitoris!” Kero laughed. “You’re lucky! Most guys go their whole lives without knowing what that is! You’re on the right track. Keep rubbing her there until the inside is moist and slick!”

“Okay…” Syaoran wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but figured he’d find out soon enough. He started running his finger back and forth across the nub, listening to Sakura moan and gasp the whole time. For such a small thing to affect her this much was amazing, he thought, when he began to feel a slight moistness deeper within those smooth lips. “I feel it!”

“Alright! Now we’re ready for the biggest step!” Kero smiled. “Sakura, lay down on your back and spread your legs open.”

“Like this?” Sakura did as she was told, holding her legs apart as she laid down, her open waist facing Syaoran.

“Perfect! Now, you see this big hole in the center, Syaoran?” Kero flew down and landed on Sakura’s waist. With his paws, he pulled open the folds of skin, revealing the pink fleshy insides, making Sakura flinch. Syaoran audibly gulped looking at it and nodded. “What you need to do is slip your penis into this hole while it’s still hard!”

“Really?! That sounds…kind of gross…” Syaoran said, grimacing slightly at the idea.

“It feels better than it sounds, trust me,” Kero replied before flying over to Syaoran’s back and pushing him forward. “Come on, put it in!”

“Let me help you, Syaoran-kun,” Sakura requested, reaching down and gripping Syaoran’s boyhood. Being touched made it stiff again as she guided the tip into the middle of her bottom lips. His breathing became shallow as he could feel the moisture, and before he could react, he found himself falling forward.

“Whoa!” Thankfully, Syaoran managed to put his arms forward and stop himself from falling on Sakura. But in the process, his penis had quickly slipped inside Sakura, who tensed up at the sudden sensation. “Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh! I just wasn’t expecting that!” Sakura took in a deep breath as she felt the length of his cock inside her, trying her best to not scream at how good at felt. Once the shock over falling had passed, Syaoran took in the feeling of his cock being touched on all sides. It was warm and wet, but it felt good. “What’s next, Kero-chan?”

“Syaoran, what you need to do is move your hips back and forth,” Kero said. “Don’t take it out. Just move. You’ll know when to stop.”

Unsure of what he meant, but in no mood to ask, Syaoran did as he was instructed. Moving his hips, he could feel the skin on his penis being rubbed, sending tingles of pleasure from his waist to the rest of his body. It enticed him to do it more, increasing in speed just slightly. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Sakura had never thought the hole between her legs could be used like this. She was always told that it was where a baby comes out of a mother, but she never made the connection between this and a boy’s penis. It all made sense to her now. This was how a man and a woman become a mother and father. The thought of it filled Sakura with a kind of happiness she couldn’t describe. The only thing she could do was reach up to Syaoran and wrap her arms around him.

“S-Sakura?” Syaoran asked nervously, blushing a little more intensely than he had been, being so close to her face. Now their bare chests and stomachs were touching, the feeling of skin upon skin only adding to the pleasure.

“Doesn’t this feel amazing, Syaoran-kun?” Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer. “Please, keep going!”

Syaoran was now pumping his hips as fast as he could, his breath quickening and letting out little moans. Sakura’s grip became tighter, as the sounds Syaoran was making only made her want do the same. She dug her face into his shoulder as the feeling in her loins became more and more intense.

Eventually, something built up in Syaoran’s penis. It felt familiar, but he didn’t have the luxury of trying to figure it out. As he kept moving, that something only grew, but he couldn’t stop. He could feel it traveling from his balls all the way up the shaft. Finally, it shot out, exiting his penis and inside Sakura. Sakura let out a gasp. Whatever came into her felt warm and very nice.

Out of thrusts, Syaoran pulled his penis out of Sakura and rolled off of her. Was that the chain reaction Kero talked about? Did the ritual work? He turned his head towards Sakura, seeing her pant with exhaustion. She was more tired than she was before! Kero was lying after all! Suddenly, Sakura’s eyes quickly opened and she sat up with a look of surprise on her face.

“Hey, I don’t feel tired anymore!” she said. “Feels like I just woke up from a nice nap! What about you, Syaoran-kun?”

“Huh? So do I!” he said, realizing that he felt the same way. Sitting up, he blinked a couple times in amazement that the ritual worked.

“See? Not so bad now that it’s over, is it?” Kero asked with a smug smirk. “Could have felt better sooner if you weren’t so shy about it.”

“Shut up!”

“Thank you for telling me about this, Kero-chan,” Sakura said, grabbing Kero out of the air and nuzzling him. “This is going to help a lot.”

“Ah, don’t mention it. Now why don’t the two of you clean up?” Kero suggested. “All that moving around made you all sweaty.”

“Right. Would you like to join me, Syaoran-kun?” Sakura asked, standing up. “It’ll be quicker if we take a bath together.”

“A bath? Uh…sure!” he answered nervously before taking her hand. A bath didn’t sound bad after all that.

After making quick work of washing each other, the two kids stepped carefully into the tub. It was big enough for at least two people, but Sakura made a point of staying close to Syaoran as they soaked. Being this close still made him nervous, so he decided to keep his mind off it by asking Kero a question.

“That ritual was really effective. I’m really surprised now that I never heard of it before,” he said. “What other ancient rituals are there?”

“Uh…well, you see…” Kero stammered, sitting on the tub’s edge, “there was no ritual. You two just had sex.”

“We what?!” Sakura squeaked.

“You mean you tricked us?” Syaoran growled, leaning towards Kero, threatening to strangle him. “But what about that magic circle you put down? And the fact that we felt better after we did it?!”

“The circle was just for show,” Kero explained. “But sex between mages is the most effective way to recharge their energy. Besides, if I told you two to just have sex, you’d have been too scared to do it!”

Syaoran face went through a cycle of emotions before he finally sighed and sat back down in the tub. Crossing his arms, he internally admitted that Kero did have a point. And it did help him and Sakura in the end. Not that he’d ever admit this out loud. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Lie or not, it still helped us in the end, didn’t it?” Sakura asked. “And since we know now that it doesn’t have to be a complicated ritual, that means we can do it at anytime, right? So we can do this again whenever my magic gets low.”

“You mean…you want to do this again?” Syaoran asked.

“Why not?” she replied. “I know it was a little embarrassing, but if felt really good, and we felt refreshed after we did it. I think if we keep doing it, it won’t be so embarrassing anymore. So…will you do this with me again next time I need it…Syaoran-kun?”

Syaoran looked into Sakura’s eyes. There was nothing but sincerity to be seen. Despite seeing each other naked and performing something so carnal, it had no effect on her overall innocence. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to keep doing it, he thought. Turning his blushing face away, Syaoran just scoffed.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments are welcome. You can catch me on Tumblr under the name TiberiusPonificus if you got any questions to ask me personally. My inbox is open. See you next time!


End file.
